1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and arrangement for switching the power to a display monitor with a remote controller and, more particularly, to a method and arrangement for switching the power to a display monitor with a remote controller which is adapted to control the switching operation of a plurality of display monitors in a simultaneous manner.
2. Related Art
Generally, electrical and electronic appliances have a number of control buttons to control all sorts of functions of the product, and the control buttons are normally disposed at defined positions on the front face of the system for the convenience of the user. However, the user must approach and be near to the electronic appliance in order to adjust or control the functions of the products with the control buttons.
Instead of inconveniently using the control buttons in controlling the electrical and electronic appliances, a remote controller is now widely used to control the electrical and electronic products or a remote control. For example, the most widely used computer systems employ computers whose power on/off function is controlled with a remote controller. A display monitor to visually display data generated by the computer is also a principal component in the computer system that has to maintain a close relationship with the user.
In some instances, a plurality of display monitors are employed in an arrangement, and a remote controller is commonly used to turn on/off the power to the display monitors. However, the use of a remote controller involves a problem in that it is difficult to turn on/off the power of display monitors in a simultaneous manner because the power-on signal of the remote controller has the same level as the power-off signal.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a method and arrangement for switching the power to a display monitor with the remote controller which is designed to turn on/off the power to multiple display monitors in a simultaneous manner by sensing a power switching operation of the remote controller.